Phantasmagoria
by elibunns
Summary: Anxiety, ptsd, and exhibitionism. Yeah she has all that and more up her sleeve. Like complete and utter mistrust of anyone but herself. It's not fun or easy to deal with but Whitebeard and his sons refuse to leave their new family member behind. Follow Donna and the Whitebeards for adventures and heart warming/breaking moments that come with the everyday life of being a pirate.
Ch. 1

It was chaos. That was the only way to describe what was going on in the 'Crowsnest Club'. People were fighting, waitresses screaming, and many tables were being used as weapons. The funny thing about this mess was: that it had all started over a dancing thief.

* * *

~*Minutes earlier*~

Marco was sitting in the corner of the booth that he and a few of the other commanders were occupying. The booth itself was in front of a stage that had curtains covering it. At the sudden outburst of 'Your'e on!", he watched with a small smile as Thatch and Izo were locked in a arm wrestling competition. Neither of them budging for a second. Vista was out cold and Haruta was drawing some very inappropriate images on his face with a pen. Where she got the pen, Marco didn't know and didn't want to know.

Suddenly, the lights of the club had started to dim. A few spotlights in different colors had begun to maneuver around the room. All of them landing on the curtain covered stage. A rock song was turned up to full volume as the heavy ,blue velvet drapes began to pull back. Once out of the way they revealed a girl with very short, choppy pink hair. Her skin was tan like leather and although he could hardly tell from all the spotlights that were focused on her, he could see that she had golden eyes. Around her shoulders hung a black robe that covered her whole body.

When the sound of drums kicked in, a pole started rising from the floor and the girl tossed her robe to the side. Making the men in the room roar at the sight of her leather bikini and thigh high black stockings.

"Front seats man!" Thatch whooped as he turned his full attention to the girl on the stage.

Then the lyrics started playing in the song and that's when everyone, including Marco, became mesmerized. With every word the girl moved in some different kind of way. All of them extremely sexual and intimate. There was a point that Marco thought that she was looking at him which caused him to blush. To get his mind off of the awkward moment, he began to listen to the song instead of paying attention to the girl.

 _And the beat goes on, drone drone like a metronome_

 _Day in day out I know how the story gonna go_

Yet, he dancer wasn't going to have that as the verse repeated itself, she jumped onto their table. Waking Vista up in the process and making Thatch laugh like a little girl with a crush.

 _Check out them men in suits, they're working over time_

 _Memorizing what you buy, analyzing what you like_

That brought on a pair of high heeled boots gently jumping on the outsides of Marco's thighs.

 _I think the beat's made to clash and distract_

She was distracting something as she slid down Marco's torso. Her hands gliding down his exposed chest then going under his opened shirt.

 _While they cha ching, try and buy our loyalties back_

In that moment she sprung back up and onto the table, playing with a bag of beli in her hands as she winked at the blonde. Then she ran off and finished her dance within the minute before disappearing backstage. Leaving Marco and his company staring at the table trying to comprehend what had just happened. With a quick pat down of his shirt, Marco groaned at the sudden lack of money on his person.

"Did she just?" Izo asked with a hand barely covering the repressed smile on his face.

"Dude." Thatch openly laughed. "She just robbed you!"

"I know, yoi!" The phoenix hollered at the hysterical cook. " I didn't even feel her take it…"

"I wonder why?" Haruta mocked the blonde by mimicking the dancer's chest rubbing from earlier on herself.

"Whatever! I'm going to get my money back yoi!" The pirate exclaimed as he stomped away from his fellow crew mates.

After a bit of 'gentle persuasion' from Marco, the backstage guard let him through. Telling the blonde that the dancer who had just performed would be in the room on the right at the end of the hallway. The really shady, moldy, and stinky hallway.

When he reached the door to the woman's room he saw a star nailed on it. In cursive writing it said 'Diamond Ellamay'. Which was a pretty name for an entertainer at a bar whose main customers were pirates. With a snarl on his face, Marco threw the door open. In the room, sitting at a vanity was the dancer. She was now wearing a black silk robe and staring at the blonde through her mirror. Not in the least bit worried that a pirate had barged into her room unannounced.

"Well, if it isn't the poor schmuck I robbed blind." The woman laughed before she turned on her stool to face the man. "I guess you came to retrieve your money?"

"Lucky guess." The blonde responded monotonously. "Just give it back and we won't have a problem, yoi."

The woman smiled widely, stood up, and strutted across the room to the blonde. Throwing a hand up onto the door frame and pinning the pirate to his spot. "I'm not much of a giver buddy. Unless of course...you're willing to pay right the price."

Marco stood stiff as the woman's eyes trailed up and down his body. Something he found to be very hot coming from a lady, but also a little annoying. "Lady look I'm-"

"Raffello!" A loud and insanely gruff voice yelled from down the hall.

"Shit hide!" The woman grabbed the blonde in a panic. Pulling him towards her closet.

She was too late sadly, for her dress room door was thrown open again. This time though, a big bald man was standing where Marco once stood. He was all muscles and veins as he stared angrily at the woman. His breathing shallow and labored. Marco's brow rose as the woman's grip on his arm tightened. Looking into her eyes he could see the fear that she was hiding behind one of the world's best poker faces.

"Hi Steven!" She gleefully greeted the seething man.

"Don't play coy with me bitch! You, get out!" Steven ordered Marco.

"Nah, I don't think I will yoi."

"Just do as he says. I promise I'll give you your money back later. Just please go." The dancer begged the blonde, letting his arm go.

With an aggravated sigh, Marco did as asked. Treading back to the door, he looked back at the woman and sighed. "Keep the money."

With one last nasty look thrown to Steven, the blonde walked out and shut the door. Not even five steps down the hall he heard a loud 'thunk' noise and screaming. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't his business. That whatever problem the little thief was facing, it wasn't up to him to fix it. Still, with every scream he heard. Every loud crash that shook the walls of the hall. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest for leaving the woman there to face whatever that man was going to do to her alone.

"Damn it all." He groaned.

Being the hero was never fun.

~*Back to the present*~

* * *

"You know I really didn't need you to save me!" The dancer yelled as she kicked a man in the balls then punched him in the face.

"Well sorry if I helped you out any! That guy was making a punching bag out of you yoi! What was I supposed to do?" Marco yelled at the girl as he threw another guy over his shoulder and into the hole in the wall that lead to the back stage (the hole was made by Marco who kicked Steven through it the first time).

"Leaving would have been the smart option!" She yelled back.

"Marco! Someone called in the marines so we need to go now!" Haruta yelled at her brother as she banged to guys heads together.

"She's right Marco! Hey dancer lady you should come with us!" Thatch yelled over the three people he was fighting with.

"Why?" She and Marco yelled in unison.

"Why not?" He yelled back with a goofy smile on his face.

He had a good point but it still wasn't enough for the woman.

"But you're pirates!" She squealed as she dodged a man thrown in her direction.

"Your point is?" Izo asked as he pulled her out of the path of another airborne person. "If you come with us you won't have to work at this horrible place!"

"But why would you let me come with you? I stole from one of your mates!" The woman tried to reason with the pirates.

"It was just a couple beli, yoi." Marco muttered in her ear as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I could care less what you do but I highly doubt that that Steven guy will ever let you off the hook if you show back up to this place." The blonde then set her down after kicking three guys away with a flaming foot. "You honestly can't tell me you want to stay in this hole."

"How could you all be so kind to me? You're pirates aren't you?!"

"Hell yeah we are!" They all yelled together as their last combatant fell.

Suddenly realizing all that had happened, the woman grew still.

"I- I don't know what to tell you.." She stuttered as she scratched at her arms.

"Your name will be a good start." Vista smiled as he gave the woman a thumbs up.

A part of her wanted to trust the motley bunch but the many years of abuse and neglect she had faced forced her to keep herself on guard with people. They were pirates too. Usually, those were the last people you trusted.

 _'But Marco saved you from Steven.'_

Which was also true. If Marco was a good person than the rest of the crew he belonged to had to be too. Gently holding her right hand up to her bruised left eye, she ran over all the pros and cons of this situation. Just as she was about to speak, a marine flew into the destroyed club. Interrupting the pink haired female's already dysfunctional thought process.

"Hold your hands up and come peace-"

In an instant, the woman's fist collided with the soldier's face. Sending him to the ground unconscious. With a new found light in her golden eyes she looked to the pirates with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not entirely sure if I trust you or not, but I figure you guys are a lot better than the dicks in this town." The pink haired woman stood and shrugged. "What the hell. I'll join your crew."

The pirates cheered and hugged their new sister. Thatch and Haruta rambling on about the other members of their crew to the woman. It was all giggles and fun until Vista remembered that the new pirate had never told them what her name was.

"Miss, we never did catch your name." The mustachioed man interrupted politely.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot. My name's Donna." The woman laughed sheepishly and bowed to her new friends.

The day wasn't supposed to go like this but no one seemed too upset that it did.

* * *

I do not own One Piece or the song used which was Pop Culture by Icon for Hire.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
